Cat and Demon in Death City
by Team Death the Kid
Summary: Sequal to Magic Cat, Demon Butler. What happens when a certian Earl and butler go on a trip to Death City, Nevada, and meet up with a certain cat again?
1. Death City

AN: Yep! It's a sequel! Sorry if Ciel's a bit out of character, I find it hard to write him…Enjoy!

BPOV

I was idly walking around Death City. Maka had given me $50 to get out of the house (soul's room).

*Sniff* *Sniff* Mmm…smelled warm and…familiar. I followed the yummy smell to…a tea shop. Sigh…I miss Sebastian…It's been a few months since I went to England. And life here was…boring now. The Kishin had been awakened and killed, and life's great (boring)! I wonder what _he's _been up to…sigh.

SPOV

"My Lord, The carriage is ready, everything's been packed."

"Good…let's go, we can't miss out boat."

"My Lord, if I may, Are you sure it's a good idea to take a vacation?" It's very…uncharacteristic. He sighed,

"For the last time, it's _not_ completelya vacation. We're going to America to see how the Funtom American division is doing. Though it will be nice to get out of London, it's so crowded."

"Indeed, my lord…If I may ask, where exactly are we heading in America?"

"We'll be stopping by all the head Fumtom factories. In New York, Dallas, Pittsburgh, Philadelphia, and some oddly named city in Nevada, umm…"

"It wouldn't happen to be _Death_ City, Nevada, would it?" He raised an eyebrow at me,

"Yes, why would you care?"

"I…A friend of mine lives there." I hope I'll have time to see her.

"A friend of yours? Well, I'll need to meet this person, they must be insane to have a Cat-obsessed Demon for a friend." Not if they're part cat…

"Shall we leave now my lord?" I worked to keep my sudden enthusiasm hidden.

_*About a month later*_

My Lord and I were on a train bound for Death City. This area was very…dry and empty.

"Well, you wanted to get away from all the crowds, I think you've accomplished that."

"Mmm…Is there actually a major city out-!" I looked out the window and saw something…bizzar. It looked like a pile of buildings, with a few huge skull like things on it. It looked extremely messy and hard to navigate.

"Master…do you know how to get to the funtom building?"

"No. how does anyone know how to get anywhere here!" I sighed,

"Perhaps we should head to the top, we may see a funtom sign or such from up there."

_***At the top***_

"Master, I didn't expect you to tire so easily…" I helped him over to a bench and sat him down.

"I wonder what this place is…"

"Y-You two are new here, aren't you…" I turned around and saw a girl with pink hair standing a few feet away.

"Yes, and could you help-"

"Agh, I-I can't deal with new people…" She took a step back. Suddenly a big black _thing _came out of her back. It started yelling at her.

"What's wrong with you stupid! _You're _a new person! Idiot!"

"Ow! Stop it! Don't twist my nose, HEY!" Um….I wasn't sure if I should help or not.

"HEY LOOOOK!~ Crona's getting beat up by the cute alien! Hahahaha!"

"Patty, Stop laughing and help me." Two girls, they looked to be sisters, ran over and stopped the black thing from beating up 'Crona' by giving him candy. The taller sister called over to a boy dressed in mostly black.

"Kid, we're gonna take Crona to Maka, we'll meet up in class." He just nodded. After the three girls were gone, the boy turned to me. He had three white stripes on the right half of his head.

"What brings you two to our school?" I bowed to him,

"My name is Sebastian, and this is my master, Earl Phantomhive. And we're actually lost…"

"I'm Death the Kid. I suppose Father's city can be confusing…Where are you trying to go?"

"Have you ever heard of Funtom toy co.? We're trying to find their building."

"Umm…I don't know, actually. I can take you to my father, he'll know."

"Thank you. Master, we need to keep moving."

"Can't we sit here, just for a few more minutes?"

"Sorry sir, we do have an appointment to keep…"

"Ugh…" I turned to Death The Kid.

"If you would please lead the way." He wordlessly walked into the school, master and I following. He led up to a very ornate door and pushed it open. Inside was a tunnel of guillotines. Master and I both hesitated, but followed him. The room was light blue with clouds, the ground had what looked like crosses everywhere. There was a lone platform, with candles, a mirror, and a big black thing. Death The Kid walked up onto it and started talking to the black thing.

"Father, could you help these two. They're new here and trying to find some toy company building."

Ah!~" He turned to us and he was just a mass of blackness, with a very silly skull mask.

"I suppose my city is a bit confusing, so what'cha looking for?~Oh, I'm Lord Death!"

"Umm…The Funtom company…"Weird. Out of nowhere a big blocky white hand appeared, he placed a finger to his chin.

"Kid, would you please take out guest there~ It's three buildings behind DeathBucks. The one closest to our house!~" Kid nodded,

"Yes, Father." He seemed completely unphased by Lord Death. He walked back out of the room, and led us out of the school. He held his hand out towards the ground, and a skateboard came out of his hand. He got on and waved for us to follow, he went down the hill, we were running to keep up. After a while he stopped and turned to us.

"We're here." We both looked around. There was a huge hole in the middle of the street, it was roped off. There was scraps of wood, and metal everywhere. He motioned to a building that was missing the front wall and ceiling.

We're still trying to repair the hole,-"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BUILDING!" He glared at young master.

"When Asura awoke, he came out of that hole and flew into your building."

"Who is Asura! When I get my hands on him-"

"Asura's dead. I showed you the building, my job is done." He started to walk away. I reached out and grabbed his shoulder.

"Do you by chance, know a Blair?"

"Yes."

"Do you know where I could find her?"

"I think she works at Chupa Cabra's. It's down that street, make a right at the third turn, first building on the left."

"Would there be a hotel here somewhere?"

"Yes, from Chupa Cabra's, it's down that street, at the end. Bye." He got on his skate board and flew away.

"Sebastian, we'll go the hotel first. I need some rest."

"Yes My lord…" I got young master up to his room, it was very nice, fit for an Earl.

"Master, may I go to look for Blair?"

"Fine…If you find here, bring her here, I'd _love_ to meet her." I bowed and walked down the Street to Chupa Cabra's. I opened the door, the only people I saw was a red haired man sitting at a bar, and a bartender.

"Excuse me, is there a Blair here?" The red-head turned to me,

"Sorry, she just left…I think she was going to meet Soul outside the DWMA."

"The _what? _And who's Soul?"

"Death Weapon Meister Academy. The big building at the top of the city, ya can't miss it. And Soul's a student there, I think Maka said something about Blair liking him or whatever…"My heart sank slightly.

"Thank you…" I turned and left, hiding my disappointment. Maybe Blair wouldn't even remember me. '_You won't know till you find her, that man's at a bar, he's probably drunk and doesn't know what he's saying…'_I ran as fast as I could to the school. I saw Kid in-front of it.

"Death The Kid!" He slumped slightly when he saw me.

"Did you get lost again?"

"No, do you know where Soul is?"

"He's at the Dojo with Black Star. It's around back." I nodded and kept running. I ran over to a wooden building labeled 'dojo' there was a lot of cheering coming from it. Inside there was a blue haired guy fighting a dark-skinned man. I looked around and saw Blair sitting in a corner talking to a white haired guy.

"Blair!" I ran over to her. She squealed, jumped up and hugged me. _I think she remembers me…_

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in London with the Earl or whatever?"

"Master and I came here on business, but…something came up."

"Oh…Well, I'm glad you're here! I've missed you so much!"The white haired boy cleared his throat.

"Well, I'll see you tonight Blair, why don't you bring your friend." He walked out.

"Who was that? And what is he talking about?" " We're all throwing Kid a big birthday party tonight…We were just going over everything…do you wanna come?" I smiled at her,

"Yes-err, I'll have to talk to Master about it…Speaking of which, he's waiting for us." She cocked her head at me.

"Nyaa?" "I told him about you, he wouldn't let me leave otherwise…" She nodded and we left the dojo, the blue haired guy was watching me.

"HEY! Guy in black with Blair!" His voice bothers me…He started walking towards us.

"You're new here aren't you? Well, you need to know some things about the great and all-powerful Black*Star!" He standing in front of us now.

"Sir, you are blocking the door."

"Pffft~So?" I quickly grabbed his ankle, pulled, and threw him across the room. It wasn't worth killing him. The room was silent.

"Black Star!" A girl with long dark hair and a white dress over to him. He glared at me,

"This isn't over you, nobody-don't walk away, who do you think you are?"

"I'm simply one _Hell _of a butler." I led Blair out, and we started the walk to the hotel.

"Wow, nobody but Kid's ever beat him like that!~"

"Do you mean Death the Kid? I met him earlier…and may I ask you something?"

"Ask away!"

"Is that black thing with the mask _really _his father?"

"Yep! He's a grim reaper, just like Lord Death!" I widened my eyes, he didn't seem like a grim reaper.

"But he….this place is utterly crazy." Blair started laughing at that,

"Yea, it is pretty different from London…Awww!" She hugged me again.

"I missed you so much!" I smirked,

"I missed you as a cat." She pulled back, pouted, but her eyes were smiling.

"Well, fine then!" There was a puff of purple smoke, then I was walking next to a cat on a flying pumpkin. I chuckled slightly. We were outside the hotel.

"I think you should be a person when you meet him, he hates cats." She turned into a person and pouted,

"hmmfp~jerk." I paused outside his room.

"Please Blair, be good." I opened the door and stepped in,

"Young Master, I've brought her…young master?" I walked through the front room, with Blair following, to the bedroom. Young Master was laying on the bed, the sheets were kicked off to the side, all the pillows were tossed on the floor. I sighed,

"Excuse me for a moment Blair." I went over to our baggage and retrieved Master's pillow. I went to his bed and carefully lifted his head to put the pillow down. I fixed the sheets, shut the curtains, and put all the other pillows in a chair. (An: yes, it's the pillow from chap 41 in the manga!)

"Why don't we head into my room Blair?" We had gotten a 4 roomed hotel room: Front room, bathroom and two bedrooms, Master's was bigger, obviously. I sat down on my bed, Blair sat next to me, she smiled before she turned into a cat and curled up on my lap. I pulled her hat off and rubbed her ears.

"Good kitty…"

I was laying on my bed, Blair, as a cat, asleep on top of me. _I wonder how long we'll stay here since the funtom co building was destroyed? Master will probably want to find another building…That should take a while…_

"SEBASTIAN!" I sat up, Blair jumped.

"Mra!"

"Why do you have a cat in our room! You know I'm allergic to those Damn things!" He grabbed Blair.

"Master, please, you don't-" "Shut up stupid demon! I thought you were going to bring your friend, not this stupid creature." _Demon, he called me a demon in front of Blair. Please let her have missed that._ He walked over to the window and opened it.

"Master, that _is _Blair!"

"So you're friends with a cat?" He held Blair outside.

"Pum-pumpkin-flying pumpkin!" Blair was standing on a pumpkin outside the window, she sneaked out of master's grip. There was a puff of smoke then person Blair was sitting on the pumpkin. Master just stared as I helped her back inside. I put her hat back on and turned to master.

"This is my friend, Blair, she can turn into a cat."

"Hi!~I forgive you for almost throwing me out of a fifth story window! Nyaa!~ She hugged him.

"…hi?..." Young master just stared at her, before he turned to me.

"I never thought your friend would…look so much like Ran-Mao."I twitched.

"Hey, Earl-guy. Can Sebastian go to a party with me tonight? Please?"

"Who's party?" I answered, "Death the kid, my lord, the boy we were with earlier."

"I don't think-"

"You can come to Early-guy! What's you name again?"

"Ciel."

"Pleaseeee?~"

"Well, we don't have anything else to do, and we never got a chance to properly thank him…*sigh* fine."

"Yay!~It starts at 8 tonight at Gallows Mansion." Young master was staring at her again.

"_Gallows?-_"

"Oh! I gotta go pick up the cake…I'll be back at 7:30, kay? Okay, see ya Sebastian!" Blair then turned, jumped out the window and flew away on a pumpkin. I turned to my Lord,

"Thank you...I'll go find you a suitable outfit for tonight."

AN:Yay, Sequal! It's chap 1 of…2? Maybe 3? So what'd ya think of Ciel?


	2. Birthday Party

BPOV

I ran up to Sebby's room as fast as I could, I was running late, and I didn't want to know what Kid would do if we were late… I partially broke the door down.

"Sebastan! Early-guy! We gotta…go…" I just stared at Early-guy. He was completely unsymmetrical…He looked so cute, but asymmetrical…

"Is something wrong, Blair?" I turned to Sebastian, who was wearing his uniform,

"Oh, nothing!~ We gotta go!" I grabbed both their wrist and yanked them out the door.

SPOV

We were running to keep up with Blair, who kept mumbling something about '8'.

"Blair! Can we please slow down?"

"Aww…Sorry, Kid will kill us if everyone's not there at precisely 8!"

"You said this was a surprise party!"

"Long story, just run faster!"

"It would be easier if we had flying pumpkins like you did…" My master mumbled. Apparently, Blair heard him.

"pum-pumkin, flying pumpkin!~" I jumped onto the pumpkin in front of me.

"Gah!" I looked back at my lord, who was having problems sitting on his pumpkin; he ended up just cling to it for life. I chuckled under my breath. All our pumpkins suddenly stopped and disappeared, Blair and I landed on our feet, and Master would have hit his head if I hadn't caught him.

"Honestly…"

"Oh, shut up."

"Come _on!~_" Blair yelled and started walking towards a house that reminded me of that school, the DWMA. I checked my watch, 7:50. She led us up to the front door and inside. I recognized a few people. The girl with the black think in her back, the blue haired guy, Black Star, the white haired guy, I believe he was 'Soul'. and the two sisters that were with Kid. 'Soul' walked over to us.

"Good, I'd thought you'd be late…Liz said Kid is always home at 8. Apparently, it's when he does a symmetry check or something…" He turned to the young master and myself,

"You're the guy that beat Black Star at the dojo, right? I'm Soul. Who's the short guy?" Master glared at him, but I don't think he noticed.

"This is my Master, Ciel Phantomhive."

"Cool. Oh, Blair, you brought the cake over earlier, right?"

"Yep! It's in the fridge!" The older sister, Liz, I believe, stood up on a chair,

"EVERYBODY! Kid will be here soon! Line up over there!" She pointed to the wall opposite the front door. We walked over; I was standing in the back next to Blair.

"Once he gets here, everyone yell, 'Happy Birthday Kid'!" We stood there for a few minutes, and then the door opened and Death the Kid walked quickly in.

BPOV

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KID!.." He didn't seem to notice us, he walked into another room. We all stood there quietly waiting.

"DAMN!LIZ!PATTY!" Followed by a few loud smashes noises. We all silently walked to the other room. Kid was standing next to a pile of what used to be 2 vases, kid looked like he was either going to kill, or pass out.

"WHO CHIPPED THE VASE!" Liz stared at him.

"That's what you're mad about?"

"Of course! If only one vase is chipped, the room's symmetry is off!"

"Does it really matter? It's just a stupid vase! You couldn't even see the chip in it!"

"Yes, you could! And why the hell are all these people in our house?"

"It's your birthday party!" Kid blinked, and looked around with a dazed look.

"Oh…right…thank you all for coming" He walked back into the front room as if nothing had happened. I looked at Sebastian and Early-guy, they were staring wide-eyed at Kid. Hea~Sebbys so cute! Soul started some music, and the very awkward silence broke. I dragged Sebastian and Early-guy over to Kid.

SEBBYPOV

Blair was dragging us over to Kid, who was looking nervously at Blair.

"Happy Birthday little Reaper-boy!" She hugged him tightly, I couldn't help but notice how she made sure to press his face to her…upper chest…Soul also noticed, and his nose stared bleeding. A small growl slipped out of my lips, I don't think he heard. Kid shoved Blair away and turned to the two of us, while straightening his shirt, I noticed he was blushing slightly, I bit back another growl.

"I didn't think I'd-" He cut off mid sentence and was staring at my master.

"Yes? Is something wrong?"

"Your outfit is DISGUSTING!" Everyone grew silent and was staring at Kid.

"I beg your pardon? This is spe-"

"Disgustingly unsymmetrical! What kind of moron would wear such an awful outfit?" He took a step towards him, I stepped in-between them. Out of nowhere, Kid collapsed.

"Hmm?"

"…disgusting…symmetry…garbage…" Liz walked over, and everyone resumed talking.

"I'm sorry about him…He's crazy…" She then kneeled down next to kid and patted his back,

"Kid, come on! It's your birthday party, be happy!"

"No…Just leave me alone…" He then passed out.

"…"

"Hi Ya! What's up everybody?~" We all turned to the front door, where 'Lord Death' had just walked in. He walked over to us and sighed when he saw Kid.

"I'll take care of him Liz, go have fun!~" Liz smiled, nodded and walked over to a group of people. Lord Death turned to me.

"Can you help me move him?" Hmm…I would have thought he would be able to carry him with those big hands. I nodded and helped carry him to another room.

"Would you please shut the door?" I did so wordlessly, when I turned around, Lord Death was holding Kid all by himself, I was right. I could feel his eyes, if he had any, watching me carefully.

"You're not human, are you?" It caught me off guard, but I stayed composed.

"I'm one Hell of a butler." He sighed, and sat down, rubbing Kid's head softly.

"I _know_ you're not human, I can see your soul. But I don't know what you are…" I raised an eyebrow, I didn't even know I had a soul…

"Does it really matter?" I tried to persuade him the same way I do humans.

"Yes. I…just tell me before I chop you."

"Wha-"

"SHINIGAMI CHOP!" Before I could move, he smashed the side of one of his ridiculously big gloves down on my head.

"Ah!" It actually hurt a lot.

"So? Or would you rather I chop you again?" I took a minute to think it over. I suppose, as long as I was vague, it'll be fine.

"I'm…a demon." He didn't look surprised.

"And?"

"What?"

"Why are you in my city?" Easy, I didn't even need to lie.

"My master came here to check in on his company's building."

"I see…Is that all?"

"Yes, we'll-" I was cut off when Kid let out a soft moan, and shifted on Lord Death's lap. He wrapped his fingers in his cloak and smiled slightly. Lord Death adjusted his grip on him before looking up at me, I bet he was blushing.

"I'm sorry about him…he seemed really rude to you two earlier, and I'm sorry about what he said to your master."

"You heard?"

"You could hear him blocks away…" I hesitated, but decided I could trust him.

"It's alright…he reminds me of my master…"

"Really? How so?"

"They both try and act adult and emotionless, but really, they're both still just children…"

"Yea…It's probably my fault…oh well, that's what I get for leaving him alone as a child and praddling on about what a big job he'll have when he's older…" I chuckled under my breath,

"You are nothing like the Grim Reapers in London…they're extremely annoying…"

"Ha!~ I'm assuming that was a complement." I nodded,

"I should be getting back to Blair and my Lord…"

"Have fun, it was nice talking to you.~" He turned his attention back to Kid.

I walked out, closing the door behind me, and found Blair was waiting outside for me.

"Sebastian!" She hugged me tightly,

"Is Kiddo okay?"

"He'll be fine, he's still unconscious, though."

"Mmm…" She wrapped her arm around my waist and pulled me over to a group of people.

"Hi!~ This is Sebas-tian!~ These is Liz, patty, Maka, Soul, Crona, Tsubaki…where's Black Star?" *THUD* "OW! Damn, why is your back so freakin' hard?" We all turned around, and I was trying not to smile. Black Star had just punched me in the back. "Is there a reason you want to hurt me?" "Yea, for beating me in the dojo! Nobody is allowed to beat the Great-All-Powerful-Black Star and live!" I sighed, I find it extremely tempting to kill him. BLAIRPOV Sebby look very bothered by Black Star…I looked at Black Star, who looked like he always did, a cocky bastard. Suddenly though, intense fear flashed on his face. I looked up at Sebby, and his eyes were pink with silted pupils.

I flinched, I still had nightmares about those eyes…

"W-whatever, freak…You'll never be as bad-ass awesome as Black Star! Come on Tsubaki…" She nodded and they headed over to the buffet table. I looked at Sebby again, he was looking after Black Star with a really disgusted look. I think Maka noticed Sebby's pink eyes too,

"Hey, umm, Sebastian, do you feel okay?" He quickly smiled at her,

"Fine, why do you ask?"

"Oh, um, no reason…" A very awkward silence followed that. Kid walked over then,

"Hey…" He seemed sad.

"Kid, you feeling better?"

"yea…I'm gonna get something to eat." He seemed really sad, even more than he usually did. He was kinda getting me down too, poor kid…I looked at everyone else and they looked kinda sad, except Patty, who looked really excited,

"Hey! hey, Sis! When are we gonna eat that cake Blair made?"

"Oh! I completely forgot about it! Umm…Now's as good as any time, I guess. Blair, it's symmetrical, right?"

"Yep!~" Liz sighed and smiled,

"Maybe that'll help cheer Kid up, I'll go cut it, Soul, Maka, can you help?" Once they had left, a very awkward silence filled our little group. I noticed Lord Death was standing in a corner, looking at Sebastian. Oh well~ he is an interesting person…

"…and how about you, Blair?" I snapped out of my thoughts and stared at Sebastian.

"Sorry, what?" He smiled softly _Oh, God, Hot…_

"I'm going to get my young master a piece of cake, would you like one?"

"Oh, yes, thank you." After he left it was just me and Ciel, Crona had gone after Maka, saying she couldn't deal with a guy with an eye patch…I just looked around, trying to avoid looking at the Earl, or whatever he's called...It seemed like forever before Sebastian came back. He handed each of us a plate with a piece of the cake I had made. It didn't look too exciting, It was just black icing with white trim, vanilla cake with a dark chocolate/cherry cream filling. It was okay, but nothing like Sebby's pumpkin tarts…

"Pum-pumpkin, flying pumpkin!~" I sat on my pumpkin, they made excellent chairs. After a while, everyone came back over to where we were, except black Star, but I don't think anyone missed him… Patty suddenly squealed, and sat up,

"We still gotta sing Happy Birthday to Kid!" Kid's expression didn't change.

"That's not necessary…" Liz also spoke up,

"Yes it is, Kid, have a little fun for once will ya?" He sighed, Liz continued talking,

"Everybody, 1…2…3!"

"Happy Birthday to you!~ Happy Birthday to you!~ Happy birthday dear Ki-id!~ Happy birthday to you!~" Kid just sat there, looking down, something really seemed off with him…

Most people had left already, it was just the few of us that wanted leftovers. I was cutting the rest of the cake to give out with Liz, Maka, and Sebastian. I don't know why someone thought we would need so much food, there weren't even a lot of people invited…Kid walked in, he still looked really depressed…Liz noticed too.

"Kid, can I talk to you alone for a sec?" They went into the other room, oh, I tried not to listen, but Blair has great hearing…

SPOV

I finished packaging all the leftover food, and looked at Blair, who's cheeks were extremely red, and looked like she was having trouble with the cake. I briefly thought of Mey-Rin as I gently pushed her aside and finished for her.

"Sebastian, we're going back to the hotel, I'll tired."

"Yes, my lord," I turned to Blair,

"I'll see you later, goodnight." She nodded, and I followed him back to the hotel.

"That was an…interesting party…" He just nodded, and we walked the rest of the way in silence… After I had put the Master to bed, I went into my room and sat on my bed, looking at the small crystal statue of a cat with a witch hat, on a pumpkin…

_***The Next Morning 6:30***_

I sighed, I'll need to wake the master soon h-

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* I quickly opened the door and Blair came in.

"Blair? Isn't it a little ear-"

"Maka told me to get you and Ciel and we all need to go see lord death. He wants everyone who was at the party...Maka said he sounded really upset…" The young master walked in then,

"*YAWN* What's all the noise for? Why's Blair here?Sebastian?"

"Lord Death apparently wants everyone who was at Kid's party to see him as soon as possible, apparently it's important." He groaned and turned to Blair,

"Fine, just let me get dressed…Sebastian."

AN: Da Da Dun! There's just one chapter left in the sequel! What do you think Lord Death wants to see everybody about, hummm? Comments appreciated!


	3. Run Away

AN: Sorry it took so long, there were some issues…I'll tell you at the end…Oh, In Kuroshtsuji, Demon's have an extremely good since of smell…look it up.

BPOV

Gah! Why is it taking Ciel so long to get dressed? It doesn't take Blair this long...sigh, I'll just meet them there. I knocked on the door,

"I'm gonna meet you two there, kay? You know how to get there?"

"Yes, we'll see you soon, Blair." I jumped out of the window, landed on a pumpkin, and flew towards the DWMA.

SPOV

We had arrived at the school about 10 minutes ago, and were currently having problems finding the 'Death Room', and there was nobody around to ask for directions…

"hey, you two!" We both turned around and saw a man with a screw in his head, a white stitched up lab coat and a stitched up shirt.

"I haven't seen you two before. Are you students?" He was looking at us like he wanted to cut us up…Ciel spoke up,

"No, we're not. We're here to see lord Death. Do you know how to get to the death room?"

"Sure. Why do you need to see death?" I answered,

"we were told by Blair that Maka was told by Lord Death to have everyone who was at Death The Kid's birthday party to see him as soon as possible." He shrugged and pulled out a cigarette,

"Come on then." A very awkward silence formed as we followed the stitched-up man. He lead us to the same room Death The Kid had taken us to when we first arrived here. Inside was packed with people. I remember seeing most of them at the party, there were some adults too. A blue skinned man, a blond lady with an eye patch, and the red haired guy from the bar. Lord Death was standing on the light gray platform, the rest of us were on the dry dirt.

"Seb-by!~Ci-el-l!~" We turned and saw Blair running towards us.

"What took you two so long? Blair was worried…"

"We got a little…lost…"

"Oh…well you're here now!~ let's get closer!" She pulled us to the front of the group, next to Maka and soul. Lord Death spoke up then.

BPOV

We all stopped talking when we heard Lord Death using his 'old' voice. I looked at Ciel and Sebby, who were staring bug eyed at him.

"Everybody! At some point last night, Kid left the city. Liz and Patty and out looking…Does anyone know anything! Why he would leave? Where he would go! If you have information, tell me. Everyone else, classes are canceled, I want you to go out and look for Kid." I waited until everyone left, before I walked over to Lord Death. He spoke in his normal voice.

"Yes, Blair?" I looked down and shifted on my feet.

"Well…last night after the party I was helping package the food…and Kid and Liz were talking in the other room…I didn't mean to listen! Blair just has really big ears!" I could feel I was blushing.

"What did you hear, Blair?" I didn't look up at him,

"Liz wanted to know why Kid was so upset…Kid said he wished he wasn't your son, he's too much a failure to be the next grim reaper…He said he just wanted to disappear…Please don't tell them I heard that, sir!" He patted me head,

"don't worry, I won't tell. Blair, can I ask you to do something for me?"

"Sure!~ Blair's happy to help!~"

"I'm sure you know Kid has his skateboard, which can fly. I'd like it if you'd fly around on one of your pumpkins looking for him."

"Leave it ta Blair!~"

SPOV

Blair then flew out of the room of a pumpkin. Ciel sighed,

"Come on Sebastian, we're going back to our room…"

"Wait!" We both turned to Lord Death who was walk/running towards us.

"Sebastian…please, I did some research on demons and, if anyone can find him, it'd be you."

"I'd gladly help, if my Master will let me." He turned to Ciel.

"Earl, please?"

"Why? Why do you need _my _butler to help? Why are you sitting in the room when your only _son _is lost?"

"I can't leave the city, my soul is stuck here! Please, Ciel, I'll do anything." I noticed a small smile pulled at Ciel's lips.

"Anything? Like get me a new building for my toy company, in a better location?"

"Sure, Sure!" Ciel smiled,

"Sebastian, I order you, go find Death The Kid and bring him back to the city." I bowed my head slightly,

"Yes, My lord." I then ran out of the Death Room and outside. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath through my nose. My eyes snapped open, a smile playing on my lips as I started running towards Death the kid…

I'll admit, I'm impressed, he's fast. I've been running for a few minutes and am currently in the middle of nowhere, with no sign on Kid anywhere….After a while some small little trees started appearing, and the ground became more dirt, less sand, It was still extremely dry though. I stopped running, and took a deep breath, I was getting closer. I followed his scent into a cave, I took another deep breath, He should be around here somewhere…The cave was very small, and I didn't see him anywhere…until I looked up. I saw something black move on a small ledge above the cave's opening.

"Death The Kid, is that you?"

"How did you get here so quickly…and how did you find me? I thought no one would find me for at least three days…"

"I'm here to take you back to the city. Please come down now so we can head back."

"I'm not going back. I'll only disappoint father…" I just sighed, why must it always be the hard way? I jumped up towards him, but he moved out of the way at the last second. I turned, and he was hovering on his skateboard above the middle of the cave.

"I told you, I'm not going back…I'll only disappoint everyone. They're better off without me. Liz…Patty…Father, everyone." I jumped at him again, but he was fast. Well, he was a grim reaper, I suppose. I probably couldn't catch him, maybe I can persuade him…

"You're wrong." I stated simply. He looked at me, waiting for me to continue.

"About what?"

"Them being better off. Your father is worried sick, Those two girls have been out all night looking for you…How is that better?" He looked at me like I was missing something obvious.

"I meant they'll be better off without me in the long run. I know they'll miss me for a little, but they'll get over it when they realize how much better life is without me." Apparently reasoning isn't going to work…maybe I can get him to let his guard down,

"maybe you're right, you _are_ a failure, but not for the reasons you think." He glared at me,

"Explain."

"You're supposed to be the next grim reaper, correct? How could someone as selfish as _you_ possibly be a successful reaper?" He looked angry, but curious.

"What do you mean 'selfish'? I left for _their_ benefit!" He moved a little closer to me.

"I mean, if you truly cared, you would have stayed and put up with your failures, and used them to improve, instead of running away and causing everyone all the stress and trouble of trying to find you. If you had just excepted your failures and worked to improve, your father would be proud of you. I bet if he _does_ think you're a failure it's because you left, not because of what you think you 'failed' at. Actually your father probably thinks himself a failure, for raising his son-"

"SHUT UP!" He lost his temper for a second and moved to hit me. I smiled, and grabbed him, pinning his arms to his sides. I walked out of the cave, ignoring his struggles. After a while he stopped thrashing.

"You're not human." He stated flatly and looked up at my eyes. I smiled slightly, thinking of the conversation I had with lord Death last night.

"No."

"Tell me what you are." I smirked,

"You are more like your father than you realize, Death The Kid."

"Just Kid. And what do you mean? He's successful, and…I'm not."

"What, you think your father was successful his whole life? I doubt that. Everyone has to fail at some point in their life."

"I know…he just puts so much pressure on me, everyone does. Everyone expects me to be perfect… just like him." I chuckled, and he looked up at me,

"If I may, I think most of the 'pressure' is coming from yourself, more specially, your desire not to fail your father…" He just sighed and looked down.

"Sebastian? I know it's none of my business, but I was wondering, does Blair know you're not human?"

"…no…" He looked up at me,

"really? I would have thought you told her, you two seem pretty close."

"I can't tell her."

"Why? You told my father, why not Blair?"

"I…wait, how do you know I told him?"

"I could hear you two talking…I couldn't make out what you said you were, though." I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Umm…Sebastian? You can let me down, I can walk…" I smiled slightly,

"No, how do I know you're not going to run off? I'm not in the mood to chase after you again…by the way, I am impressed, you're a lot faster than I would have expected."

"Father's faster…" I just sighed, it seemed pointless to talk to him…

"We're almost to the city…Oh, right." I took out a mirror and wrote on it with my finger, '42-42-564'. Some blue ripples moved across the mirror, before Lord Death's face appeared.

"Lord Death, I found Kid. We're almost to the city, sir."

"Really? That's great!~ Thank you very much Sebastian. Can I talk to Kid?" I nodded and handed Kid the mirror.

"Kiddo! It's so good to see ya! You okay, you're not hurt of anything?"I smiled at the light blush that spread on Kid's face.

"_father!_ I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me."

"I'm glad you're alright. You have no idea how worried I was…are you sure you're all right? You look a bit pale…"

"_father! I'm fine!"_ Lord Death sighed,

"All right, Kiddo," lord Death turned to the red haired man, "Spirit, you know what to do!~"

"I'll see you soon Kiddo." The mirror returned to a mirror. A few minutes later there was a few loud bangs, cracks and pops. In the distance, I could see some bright red flairs going off. Kid blushed even more.

"Is that really necessary?" he asked to no one.

"I would think so, since the whole school is out looking for you."

"…the whole school?" I nodded, and ran a bit faster the rest of the way…

We arrived at the school, and I went up to the death room, sill holding Kid. Lord Death, Ciel, and Blair were already there. Lord Death ran over and pulled Kid our of my arms, and crushed him to his chest.

"Oh Kiddo! You're okay!"

"_FATHER, I'm fine_!" Everyone else in the room blushed and looked away. I walked over to Blair and Ciel. Blair hugged me,

"Kya, you're back!~" Ciel looked at me, then Blair, than me.

"Sebastian, we're going to be staying here for a bit longer, while I get my new building set up. I…wouldn't been needing you except for in the morning and at night…so you're free to do as you please in the day…" I blinked and stared at him, this was very uncharacteristic of him,

"Thank you, my lord."

AN: Yea…not that long. Anyway, the reason this wasn't up so quickly is I kept re-writing it to try and make it more BlairXSebby fluff, and it just wasn't working…which is why there's gonna be one more fluffy chapter. Bad news time!~ I'm probably not going to get it up until late august, early September. Thanks for reading, Team Death The Kid


End file.
